


Окикагу-драбблы

by Seliamar



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы по заявкам</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> на заявку  
> Сого/Кагура. "- В нашей семье готовить буду я! - Так и знала, что рожать придется мне..." Н!

После замужества Кагура ничуть не изменилась. Она все так же обзывала Сого садистом и норовила запустить в него чем-нибудь потяжелее. Нельзя сказать, что он был против. На самом деле ему это очень даже нравилось.  
Во сне она лягалась, разговаривала и пускала слюни. Это Сого тоже нравилось. А еще больше нравилось утром смеяться над ее растрепанными волосами и следами от подушки на лице, параллельно уворачиваясь от летящих в него предметов обихода.  
В любимой женщине Сого нравилось все.  
Было только одно «но».  
Кагура всегда готовила вареный рис. Каждый день. И при этом сама в процессе готовки съедала большую часть.  
Конечно, рис всему голова, однако Сого не мог есть пустой вареный рис постоянно. Кажется, он даже начал понимать Ямазаки с его анпановой манией.  
Как-то вечером он долго смотрел на чашку с рисом, а потом тяжело вздохнул.  
— Что? — нахмурившись, спросила Кагура.  
— Опять рис, китайка. Не могла до свадьбы хоть на кулинарные курсы походить, что ли...  
— Не нравится — не ешь! — вспыхнула ненаглядная благоверная. — Дармоед, эксплуататор! Скажи спасибо, что я из жалости согласилась выйти за тебя замуж... Тогда я все съем сама!  
— Решено. В нашей семье готовить буду я!  
Кагура скрестила руки на груди.  
— Так и знала, что рожать придется мне...  
Сого прыснул. С ней никогда не бывало скучно.  
Кагура потянулась через стол за его тарелкой.  
Сого перехватил ее руку.  
— Что ты делаешь? Драки захотел, да?  
— Нет. Просто раз обязанности мы уже распределили, то... Пора бы приступить к выполнению твоей части.  
— Какой... части? — несколько растерялась Кагура. И покраснела.  
— Той самой. Рожать.  
— Что, прямо так сразу?  
— Дурочка, — протянул Сого, — сразу ведь не бывает. Поэтому мы сейчас...  
...Поцелуй.  
Ужин был забыт.  
И про «дурочку» Кагура тоже благополучно забыла. Как, впрочем, забывала теперь каждую ночь.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на заявку  
> Кагура | Сого. Пародия на мультик "Цветик-семицветик". У Cого тяжелая травма, у Кагуры остался один лепесток. "-И что же ты загадаешь? -Ящик суконбу, конечно!" H!

Окита Сого устало оперся плечом о стену.  
Перед глазами беспорядочно мельтешили черные мошки, и в мозгу глухо пульсировали отголоски боли. Это плохо, отстраненно подумал он. Конечности занемели, и сделать шаг было так же трудно, как сдвинуть с места, скажем, паровоз.  
Он медленно полез в карман, вытащил оттуда несколько соединенных проводами железяк, бывших ранее сотовым телефоном, и усмехнулся.  
Да уж, действительно подходящее место для смерти.  
Он сполз на мешок с мусором и вздохнул.  
Где-то в отдалении слышался шум машин.  
— Эй, садист.  
Ну вот, уже и галлюцинации начались.  
Сого приподнял голову и с некоторым трудом сфокусировал взгляд.  
Рыжая девчонка из Ёрозуи.  
Лучше уж ему явился бы Кондо-сан или на худой конец Хиджиката, чтобы сказать тому пару ласковых на прощание.  
— Ты чего тут делаешь? — с любопытством спросила Кагура. — Наконец нашел свое место в жизни?  
— Сама-то что здесь забыла, Чайна? — отозвался Сого. — Пришла искать объедки?  
Насколько реальная же все-таки галлюцинация. Раздражает точно так же, как оригинал.  
— Эй, я просто решила срезать дорогу! — нахмурилась Кагура.  
— Да-да, конечно. Сделаю вид, что поверил.  
— Вообще-то я иду из игрового центра! Сегодня я исполняю все свои желания!  
Она помахала какой-то невзрачной травинкой.  
— Папа прислал мне в подарок на 14 марта вот этот Цветик-Семицветик! Каждый лепесток может исполнить любое желание!  
Ха-ха, что за бред. Очередная пародия на Драгонболл?  
— Спорю, что ты загадала всякую чушь вроде рамена или такояки, — насмешливо сказал Сого.  
Кагура вспыхнула.  
— Я не тупица! Конечно же, я загадала суши и сашими! И еще тридцать порций мороженого, сотню данго и кучу жетонов для игровых автоматов!  
Нет, это все-таки покруче, чем Драгонболл.  
— Правда, у меня остался всего один лепесток, — задумчиво протянула она.  
— И что же ты загадаешь?  
Спорим, очередную ерунду вроде...  
— Ящик суконбу, конечно! — само собой разумеющимся тоном ответила Кагура, посмотрев на него, как на идиота.  
Кто бы сомневался.  
Сого улыбнулся, расположился на мешке поудобнее и закрыл глаза.  
Это было весело, Чайна. Хоть ты и галлюцинация.  
На фоне слышалось какое-то невнятное бормотание, а потом смачный плевок и хлопанье в ладоши.  
И Сого почувствовал, что дышится легко и боль куда-то пропала.  
Если честно, он не ожидал, что это будет так легко и быстро. А как же кадры из жизни и свет в конце тоннеля? Все в этом мире обман.  
Он открыл глаза и обвел взглядом все ту же мусорную свалку, а потом посмотрел на Кагуру, сидевшую рядом на корточках и заглядывающую ему в лицо.  
В одной руке у нее был сложенный зонтик, а в другой — ободранный стебелек.  
Сого непонимающе моргнул и ощупал бедро, на котором должна была быть огромная развороченная рана, а потом простреленный живот. Но на теле никаких лишних дыр не было — только в одежде остались.  
Он ущипнул себя. Было больно. Кажется, это все происходит по-настоящему.  
— Эй. А как же твой ящик суконбу?  
— Идиот. Я пошутила, — недовольно нахмурившись и глядя в сторону, ответила Кагура.  
А потом безапелляционно ткнула его зонтиком в грудь.  
— Ящик суконбу ты мне сам купишь, понял? Прямо сейчас!  
Сого не сдержал смешок и увернулся от зонтика, метившего на этот раз в голову.  
— Ладно, Чайна. Только не считай это подарком.  
— Размечтался! — фыркнула она.  
И подала ему руку.  
Но это, конечно же, была ловушка.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на заявку  
> Сого/Кагура. Учить сплетать венки из одуванчиков.

Гастарбайтершу из Ёрозуи всегда было видно издалека. Основной причиной этого в первую очередь была, конечно, огромная собака, которую она повсюду таскала за собой.  
Хотя Сого всегда замечал ее, если она находилась где-то в поле зрения — даже без собаки.  
Вот и сейчас эта парочка — девочка и животное (или два животных, как он предпочитал думать) — резвилась в общественном парке, который, несмотря на прекрасную погоду, был абсолютно пуст. Видимо, все адекватные горожане поспешили эвакуироваться из зоны поражения.  
Капитана первого отряда Шинсенгуми к адекватным горожанам никто бы не причислил, и мыслей об эвакуации у него не возникло — только мысли о том, как позабавнее испортить китаезе все веселье.  
Но у той, видимо, тоже был необъяснимый нюх на Сого — иначе объяснить тот факт, что она засекла его присутствие с такого расстояния, не представлялось возможным. Поэтому додумать до конца свои мысли он не успел.  
— Садахару, фас!  
Нельзя было не признать, что эта монстрособака была до чрезвычайности быстрой.  
В следующий момент Сого оказался прижат к земле пушистой белой тушей и жестоко облизан теплым влажным языком прямо в лицо.  
— Получи, чертов садист! — расхохоталась Кагура, подбежав следом за своим питомцем. — Так его, Садахару! Можешь закопать его где-нибудь и съесть на ужин!  
— Из-за тебя я весь провонял собачьей слюной, Чайна. Арестую за нападение на полицейского, — флегматично сказал Сого.  
— Не получится, — усмехнулась она. — Ты же не при исполнении.  
И для пущей убедительности потянула его за рукав кимоно.  
Точно, вспомнил Сого. У него ведь сегодня выходной.  
— Что бы нам с ним сделать, Садахару?  
Садахару тявкнул.  
Кагура улыбалась — нежной улыбкой маньяка. А рыжую голову украшал… венок?  
Да. Яркий венок из маленьких солнышек-одуванчиков.  
Сого попытался шевельнуться, но выбраться из-под Садахару было не так-то просто.  
— Тяжело, — признался наконец он. — Убери собаку, Чайна.  
— Мороженое. Два.  
— …Ладно.  
Высвободившись, Сого сел и принялся тереть лицо рукавом.  
— Чем ты его кормишь, Чайна? Пахнет хуже пяток Кондо-сана.  
— Дурак. Собачья слюна полезная. Прыщи пройдут.  
— У меня нет прыщей. Зато у тебя на голове что-то проросло.  
— Это корона.  
Сого фыркнул и поднялся на ноги.  
— Потянешь разве что на королеву попрошаек.  
Кагура коротко ударила зонтиком, но к таким финтам он был привычен и отпрыгнул в сторону. Да и она сделала это скорее для порядка — иначе одним ударом дело не обошлось бы.  
— Зато у тебя в жизни не получится такую сплести.  
— Да что там уметь-то.  
— Ты только языком болтать горазд. Если думаешь, что это легко, докажи делом.  
Она брала его на понт. Думала, что он так просто возьмет и поведется на какую-то глупую затею с плетением веночков.  
Что ж, она была права.  
— Смотри и учись, Чайна, — Сого усмехнулся, разминая пальцы.  
…Когда-то давно они с сестрой часто плели венки. Не только из одуванчиков — из ромашек, из васильков и даже из осенних листьев. У сестры были тонкие быстрые пальцы, и она всегда плела быстрее. А потом надевала венок на его голову и смеялась, прикрыв рот ладонью.  
Воспоминание пришло неожиданно, похожее на легкую дымку утреннего тумана. Руки Сого на секунду замерли, и стебли одуванчиков, с которых стекал белый млечный сок, показались слишком тонкими и нежными в намозоленных рукоятью меча руках.  
Цветы никак не желали сплетаться друг с другом, вываливались из ряда, и ему пришлось начинать заново.  
Неужели плести венки так трудно?  
Косичка из стеблей снова расползлась.  
Сого прикусил губу.  
— Эх, так мы никогда не закончим, — вздохнула Кагура совсем рядом, практически у самого уха, и он почти вздрогнул.  
Оказывается, на эту пару минут весь мир перестал для него существовать. Были только эти проклятые пронзительно-желтые одуванчики.  
— Я хочу мороженое.  
Ее интонация была абсолютно беспардонной, а голос — громким. Настоящим. Сого моргнул и вынырнул в это настоящее, ударившее свежим запахом травы и теплым солнечным светом.  
— Смотри сюда, — сказала Кагура, выхватывая одуванчики из его рук. — Начинаешь вот с этих трех, а здесь добавляешь четвертый, потом пятый и дальше. Главное, плести плотно, чтобы ничего не торчало. Видишь? Это очень просто. У тебя не руки, а грабли.  
Ее пальцы порхали быстро и невесомо, словно крылья бабочки.  
— На, попробуй сам.  
Сого взял цветочную косичку и добавил еще один одуванчик.  
Действительно, это оказалось просто. Странно, что у него не получилось сразу.  
Черт. Теперь Чайна точно его обсмеет.  
Но она не смеялась — внимательно следила за его руками и выглядела до смешного серьезной.  
Рассмеялась потом — когда выхватила получившийся венок из его рук и водрузила ему на голову. Венок получился слишком большим и сполз почти до самых глаз, а Кагура показывала пальцем и хохотала, держась за живот.  
Но почему-то было совсем не обидно.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на заявку  
> Сого/Кагура. Боксерский ринг. "Ты хоть правила знаешь, чайна?" Н!

Сого хлопнул руками в боксерских перчатках и ухмыльнулся.  
— Ты хоть правила знаешь, Чайна?  
Кагура вышла из своего угла ринга. Двигалась она легко, пружиня ногами и нахально усмехаясь.  
— Ты это у меня спрашиваешь, садист? У самой Кагуры Али Тайсон? Порхать как бабочка, жалить как пчела! А даже если меня дисквалифицируют за нарушение правил, то тебя в любом случае вынесут отсюда вперед ногами!  
— Смотри только ухо мне не откуси, — ехидно протянул Сого. — Правда, у тебя все равно не выйдет.  
— Это мы еще посмотрим.  
Кагура приняла стойку. Сого тоже вскинул руки.  
Она, конечно же, налетела сразу, без всяких кружений по рингу и ощупывания противника взглядом. Хотя другого он от нее и не ожидал.  
Легкие приставные шаги, обманчиво хрупкие руки, тонкая фигурка, горящие глаза и широкая ухмылка, в которой нет абсолютно ничего женственного.  
Сого, улучив момент, дразняще высунул язык и ушел от атаки.  
Разворот левой ноги носком внутрь — перевод корпуса вправо.  
Удары — раз-два — и уход.  
Раз-два — перенос веса на заднюю ногу.  
Раз-два — левый боковой — нырок.  
И ни у кого еще не получилось задеть другого.  
Кагура действительно порхала по рингу, как бабочка, и Сого даже чудилось, что играет музыка. Какая-нибудь глупая детская песенка в плохой аранжировке, спетая писклявым голосом и не попадая в ноты, — самое подходящее для нее.  
— Ну держись, Чайна. Я даже еще не разогрелся.  
— Нет уж, это ты держись. И готовься к нокауту.

Сого что-то пробормотал во сне и ударил рукой воздух.  
Хиджиката покосился на него и поморщился. Опять спит в рабочее время. Страшно даже представить, что там ему снится, если у него на губах играет такая умиротворенная улыбка.


End file.
